


A part of this team

by distractionpie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e02 Heavy is the Head, Gen, POV Lance Hunter, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perspective on what was going on in Lance Hunter's brain in the latest episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A part of this team

Lance might have thrown his lot in with S.H.I.E.L.D for now, but that doesn’t mean he cares to probe too deeply at the skeletons in their closet, even if those skeletons are a traitor locked in the basement and a mad former scientist that lurks in the garage. He knows that Mac has taken an interest in the kid, tries to make sense of what he’s saying but Lance has other things to focus on.

Everyone who was on Coulson’s original team say that the kid was a genius, then they get this look on their face and correct to is, is a genius, is getting better, just needs time, but it’s too late because they’ve given their real thoughts away.

He knows the kid helped Mac find the plans for the device they used to bring down Creel but that was just a matter of digging out old files, no matter what Mac might say to the contrary.

But it’s the kid who spots the sabotage.

Lance has never been fond of word games, but with all them patching up the gaps in the kid’s sentences they’re getting somewhere, the kid making sense of whatever the hell it is that’s going on, giving orders of all goddamn things.

It seems like maybe the pressure is good for the kid. He reckons that Coulson has pretty much written him off, is keeping around mostly for sentimental reasons. It seems Coulson’s style, not to abandon a teammate, even if that teammate can’t really be a part of the team anymore. But now the kid’s saying more than Lance reckons he’s said total while he’s been lurking at the side-lines, and quicker too, and maybe Lance can see why people might be hanging on to the idea that the kid could get better. After all, the kid seems to be making perfect sense of this heap of circuitry that Lance can admit he’d probably only end up killing them all with if he tried to operate it without instruction.

There’s an explosion and for a split second he wonders if it’s the wings but the kid is beside him and says, “I think that’s a good thing,” like he means it, like he knows what he’s talking about. And apparently the plane is fixed, just like that, so they aren’t all gonna die. Lance high-fives the kid and decides to break out his decent beer, none of the American piss that the team usually drinks.

And he’s not sure when he says 'drop everything', and the kid seems so indignant but for the first time he wonders if it's that the kid is crazy or that he's just joking with him. But then the kid is trying to duck out and fuck that. The kid was already on the side-lines when Lance arrived, and he doesn’t know if it’s the teams doing or if the kid pulled away of his own accord but anybody that can talk him through stopping a plane for exploding is clearly worth having around, and it’s time to get this kid back in the game. And he’s going for it but the kid cuts him off.

“Yeah. Hey so, um... I don’t have an ex. But there was this girl that I like. And I told her how I felt, but she doesn’t feel the same way as I do. So, she left.”

And it’s kind of out of nowhere, except not really because it means that when the kid’s been ghosting at the edges of conversations he’s been listening enough to have heard some of Lance’s ex stories, when Lance is pretty sure he wasn’t the only one who thought the kid was off somewhere in his head when he was hanging about like that. It’s also the most normal thing Lance as heard the kid say since he got here, a reminded that there’s guy under the layers of crazy, and Lance raises a toast, because he’s still not quite clear about all of what’s wrong with the kid’s head, but he knows what it's like when there's a girl, looks like that’s at least one thing they have in common.

And hell, if nothing else, now he’s gotten to talking, the kid’s accent is a refreshing break in among all these Americans.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Half-heartedly proofread but mostly just banged out as it came into my head, I may tweak it later but I doubt it.  
> Because I'm slowly figuring out these new characters, and this is the first time Fitz and Lance have both acted as part of the team. I do so like that Fitz is making friends.


End file.
